1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to arch structures used in the road construction industry, and more particularly to precast concrete arch structures having skewed or angled ends.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known within the road construction industry to construct precast concrete arch-shaped units that are positioned upon a concrete footing and stacked next to one another in abutting relationship to form a bridge or culvert structure. Examples of these types of arch structures are disclosed in a number of U.S. patents, including, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,314 to Lockwood, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,371 to Lockwood, U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,030 to Lockwood, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,775 to Lockwood, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,872 to Lockwood. The bridge structures as illustrated in these patents are positioned such that the longitudinal axis of the arch bridge structure is generally perpendicular to the centerline of the roadway. Stated differently, the opposed ends of the bridge structure are generally parallel to the roadway. It is not uncommon, however, for the road design to call for the bridge structure to be positioned at an angle in relation to the roadway. If the structures as illustrated in the above patents are positioned at an angle, however, the opposed ends of the structure will not be parallel to the roadway. As such, as will become apparent from the following description and discussion, the present invention has been conceived and developed to provide an arched bridge structure in which the bridge structure itself is positioned at an angle relative to the roadway, but in which the opposed ends of the arch structure are generally parallel to the roadway.